


Nicotine

by miskunn



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miskunn/pseuds/miskunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Edwin contribution to the HPxFMA fandom. Also posted over on Fanfiction. Warnings: two major swear words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

The thought hit Winry that it wasn't unusual for 17 year old boys to be beat up. It just bothered her more when it was _Ed_. His cheek was bandaged but red seeped through as it bled slowly. Purple bruising under his left eye, another bandage on his jaw, one winding around his head. Nose bleeding a little. He'd refused to be healed magically, the stupid idiot and opted to rely on his own body's regenerative abilities without that "fucking ridiculous stick waving, unequal bullshit" to help. So Ed was currently a wreck but outside on a back porch Sirius had attached to Grimmauld place a while ago but never used. Winry watched him from the door for a few seconds, frowning at the show of smoke floating up into the air, seemingly out of no where.

She knew it was from Ed though. He was smoking again, a habit he'd only sort of embraced when they'd gotten tossed through the gate and into this world. Winry could understand though, the amount of pressure on her _friend_ that this world had placed on his shoulders. And Ed being Ed attempted to shoulder the lot, especially topics concerning getting home to Amestris. It was dusk at the moment, Ed still wearing long and dark clothes despite it being summer. At least there was a breeze. God, he looked good though. Even in slate coloured track pants and a loose, dark grey long sleeve he still managed to make Winry feel just as attracted to him as she did when he was more dressed up.

The mechanic finally gathered herself and moved out to standing on the outside landing, leaning against the railing next to Ed. She could feel his golden gaze flicked towards her for a second before moving back to where they used to be fixed on. Winry flicked a finger at the near stub of a cigarette in Ed's flesh hand.

"Those aren't good for you, you know," she said. Ed snorted.

"Save the doctor talk. Besides, Pinako's practically in her 80's and still smoking her pipe like a train," he countered. Winry rolled her eyes. It was so Ed to give such a snappy reply to a simple statement. But she loved him for it.

"Yeah," Winry muttered. "I can understand why you'd smoke at the moment though. I don't mind. At least, less than Al does."

"Let's leave the mother-henning to Alphonse and Mrs Weasley then," Ed said as he laughed quietly. He took a drag from the smouldering roll of nicotine, blowing a few smoke rings as he exhaled. His eyes glanced down at his mismatched hands. "I never thought I'd actually end up smoking though, Winry. I don't know, I guess I was always too busy. Traveling too much. Now that we're not really doing anything…well, I can see why Havoc's addicted to the stuff. He'd be proud." He gave her a cheeky half grin as he bumped his shoulder against hers lightly. Winry swatted his arm back.

"Yeah, well it's a terrible habit," she replied haughtily. "I'm sure Mr. Mustang wouldn't let you smoke if he was here."

"No, he probably wouldn't," Ed sighed. Inhale, exhale. He breathed out smoke again. It wouldn't be too long before he got to the filter of the damned thing. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Winry asked, feeling her eyebrows crinkle up in confusion at Ed's words. He looked down, scuffing a bare foot on the wood of the outdoor landing. The bowing of his head brought her attention to his hair, which had been tied back in a lazy ponytail about half way on the back of his head. The blonde girl was still always amazed at Ed's hair.

"For not getting us home yet." His voice cracked on the word 'home' and Winry had a sudden urge to pull him into a tight hug. Instead she just grabbed his hand near his wrist and squeezed it comfortingly. The touch brought his face to hers in a jerk.

"Come on Ed," she said, "Xerxes wasn't built in a day! Of course you don't have results yet, and it's harder with the war going on. It's fine Ed. It's _fine_. I know you'll get us home, one way or another." She carefully pried the almost finished cigarette out of Ed's hand and dropped it to the floor where she stomped it out. Then she took his flesh hand properly, making him face her some more. There was a slight pink tint dusting across his cheeks. Ed's eyes dropped to her mouth for a second before he turned away, blushing a bit more.

"I just-it's-" He stopped as her left hand came up to cup his jaw and make him face her again. They were close enough for their breaths to mingle and Winry couldn't help but like the scent of smoke and _Ed_. He was so distinctly _him_ it hurt. He opened his mouth to try to start again before she shushed him.

"Ed," she began, "shut up." Then she kissed him. The alchemist was taken by surprise for a few seconds before settling into it. It was a bit awkward, a bit cautious yet sweet. It wasn't fiery or passionate or anything like that. Just simple. And that's all they wanted right now and that made the two happy enough as they pulled away from each other, noses bumping for a second as Ed tilted his head playfully.

"Ok," he breathed, "that was definitely better than nicotine."

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by some fanart so credit where credit it due etc. God, I love HPxFMA crossovers...anyways ship Edwin with me XD Sorry about any mistakes as I have a great aversion towards proofreading more than once.


End file.
